


Moments

by Lesbian_Valkyrie



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, come read fic and cry, it's just angst, that's it guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Valkyrie/pseuds/Lesbian_Valkyrie
Summary: They steal the moments they can get. Until the moments run out.(Wandavision spoilers for ep 4)
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched episode 4 of Wandavision and am devastated. So I wrote this and cried. I'm sorry it's not my best work, but it's late and I'm sad

Carol came to visit every year on Monica’s birthday. At least at first. For just one day a year, she’d drop whatever alien she was fighting, and come spend the day with her family, take whatever moments she could get. But Carol didn’t age, never looked a day over 27.

Monica loved it when Auntie Carol would visit, because, for one short day, her mother was alive again. Maria was never the same without Carol. The worst part was always when Carol had to leave. Monica watched as her mother’s heart was ripped open, year after year.

Monica’s 18th birthday was the last one Auntie Carol visited for. It was when the aging truly became noticeable. It was too hard on all of them to keep having to say goodbye. Carol had a world to save, Monica had college to go to, and Maria had a life to get on with. But the love of her life was never far from her mind.

When Maria was diagnosed with stage 4 breast cancer, Carol was there in an instant. Maria hadn’t called her, so she knew it must’ve been Monica. It hurt her heart to see Carol looking still so young, while she had begun to gray and form wrinkles. But yet, a bigger part of her was overjoyed to see the love of her life once again.

Monica knew her mom would survive. She had to. She was a fighter. Luckily, her operation was going well. Everything would be ok. Auntie Carol had left but had been stopping to visit every few weeks. And painful as it was that she now looked close to the same age as Monica, it was a relief to see her. Her mom was in surgery, and Monica was waiting. A 20 minute nap surely wouldn’t hurt…

When Maria got out of surgery, her daughter was gone. Half of the population was gone. She heard that one of the surgeons had disappeared mid-procedure. It was lucky Maria was able to survive despite that. But her daughter, her beloved Monica, was gone.

As soon as she’d heard of Thanos’ victory, Carol knew she had to go back to Earth again. Had to see if Monica and Maria were still alive. Maria was. Monica was not.

Carol stayed with Maria, if only for a day. Maria in her 50s and Carol still in her 20s, yet they cried together, along with the rest of the world, mourning those that were lost. Their daughter being among them.

Two years later, Maria’s cancer was back. She didn’t call Carol. She couldn’t. Monica had called last time. But the past two years, Carol had visited on Monica’s birthday. It was only two months away. Monica couldn’t worry Carol. She would see her soon if only she could hang on.

Carol returned to Earth on what should’ve been Monica’s 27th birthday, prepared to spend another day with her love, just one more day, a few more moments. Moments to just hold each other and pretend all was well.

But when Carol got to Earth, it was to Maria’s empty house, her neighbor in the process of sorting through her things. Maria was gone. She was gone and Carol hadn’t been there. Why hadn’t Maria called her? Her stupid pride and strength. But that was it for Carol. She was out of strength. She made the neighbor leave. She spent Monica’s birthday alone, in the house that had once been her home. And then she took the scissors from the drawer in the bathroom and chopped off all of her hair. Maria had kept her hair short. For a moment, Carol looked in the mirror and saw the face of her lost love staring back at her.

When she left Earth that day, it was for the last time. Her family was gone. She could never step foot on an Earth without Monica or Maria, never again.

Yet 3 years later, Carol was back on Earth. After the blip, she knew Monica would be alive again. Monica who now had no family, no mother. She needed to see Monica one last time.

“Auntie Carol?”

“Hey Lieutenant Trouble, you haven’t aged a day.”

“Neither have you.”

And for a moment, through the tears, they both smiled.


End file.
